clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/4
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. * Archive 1 Need Help I didn't know that, you seem quite intelligent. There is a Sensei Yang article already made, could you edit the title to Sensei Wraith? Thanks! I believe its called Sensei Yangs, but I didn't think it would actually make the article (haven't been able to ever since I arrived). Also if you can, please delete the Sensei Yang article. Thankyou! Hmmmm I didn't intend to intervene religion references in the article lol, it was more of a spin-off from Marx Soul from the Kirby series. Still, your point was valid, sorry if it appeared as offensive. I redid some of the article and hopefully it appears more CP-ish, please have a look at it. Btw, would Yin and Yang (Japanese word for good and bad, Yin being the good and Yang being the bad) be appropriate to put as an article? I'm thinking of making a Sensei derivative =P. Anyway, again, sorry for the inconvenience. -- [[User:POGOPUNK32|''POGOPUNK32]] TALK MAH BOI! ---- Hello I need to ask a question; why isn't Herbert Horror club penguin related? Btw, I just read the history logs and I also need to ask where religion was stated in the article? Thanks! -- [[User:POGOPUNK32|POGOPUNK32]] TALK MAH BOI! Cpoyright Should i upload an Restricted copright image? I have one right now. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 02:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) No I was not going to quit. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I joined F.O.P. on CPW! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I won't quit! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Got it. Turkeys it is. By the way, you are a bureacrat, right? I will put out a sysop request after I get 100 mainspace edits.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, if you could spread the word, that would be sweet!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! I protected CPW because it was under attack. I used Special:Protectsite. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I hope you don't block me for over-using my power. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) why? Why am I banned on this wki ''and the CPW?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 18:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I used a sort of glitch thingy to enable myself to edit.I'm still banned, I can just edit.But I would prefer to be properly unbanned, you know?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 19:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Re:Banned TIA.And yea, I read it and its great.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 19:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Cool picture. Please just shrink it... I told Dancing Penguin about it. you said, "Please take the case to another administrator". The Bureaucrat Thing is what I told DP about. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I did not get a responce from DP yet. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Please help me! I'm blocked on the CPW because Icmer In Nyc got blocked! Help!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 21:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) request Hey TS, check this out! I think Sk8r tried to change a vote... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I just noticed sk8r's now a bureaucrat. And in the promotion you said "he got the votes". What votes? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, another thing, you can't promote users (according to the Magna Carta) and Barkjon has been inactive so... do I have permission to promote users on CPW? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, thank you. BTW, sk8r is now a bcrat on CPW. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) PS:No, I can't speak latin. Lol. WOW he's now a bureaucrat in both wikis. He's gonna be amazed when he log in! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :O You tried to vote for logo J with your IP!? (proof) (more proof) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) PS: Don't delete this message! Ok, thank you for confessing ;) BTW, I strongly recomend that you do not use your IP adress to edit here. It's dangerous! Someone might find you! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TS can you promote me to bureaucrat? I have 2 votes, plus Explorer agrees which changes Happyface's vote from Neutral to For and if you support me that makes 4-0 :))) Please? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you '''so much. Can I at least count on your vote? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you once again! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) WHY IS SK8R A BUEACRAT?!? I NEVER APPROVED!!!!!--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom, I am kind of shocked that I became a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. By the way, my computer was acting up again. I am using a USB to Ethernet adapter because the network adapter was going funky. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:12, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom, I just changed my Wiki theme. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) It is just for me. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I defragged my hard drive and used CCleaner. I am eating Cherry Pie right now. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am thankful that it is me as a bureaucrat on this Wiki. Lucky I know how to control all that power. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 11:55, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Game Infobox and Page Type? Hey TS (wow, I've gotten into the habit of calling you TS), how do you edit that page that lets you make a new article? Not the input box where you put the title, but the page where you input the text for the actual article. 'Cause I was going to make a page about a video game, but I realized that the tabs that you click to change the page type (e.g. characters, item, locations, quests, etc.) don't include Games. Also, can I make a Game Infobox? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Str00dels? Hey, TS! I was talking to Happyface about the whole Top-Agents-Project-moving-to-CPFW-thing (I do read the CP Wiki as well), and we decided to change it to the Order of the Pancake, which is based off of the events in Quest For The Golden Waffle. Can we also have the Str00del-ization of all the users on this wiki who are naughty? You know, the Banned template, the Str00del image gallery, Str00del-ization, the Str00del force, yada, yada, yada. Can we? It would work much better on a Fanon Wiki like this one. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Top Agents Order Actually, I had to explain this to Happyface as well... ... the Order is on the good side!!! The Str00del Force is, of course, on the bad side! That would be why the Order named itself the Order of the Pancake! Because all the Str00dels would fear it! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Did I use too many interjections?) Hey, what's up? Do you wanna play me at Card-Jitsu on Club Penguin pretty soon? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am going to be on Snowboard at the Dojo! Meet ya there! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am here... I am on CLub Penguin now. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) sorry for capital letters, I forgot to let go of the shift key. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The possible logo was cool, but it was WAY too big. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:42, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I am on Server:Snow Board at the Dojo! I am kinda getting ticked off now. I have been waiting for 20+ minutes. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Book Turtleshroom, I am thinking of making a book on this called "Capturing Satiny". I do not know how to spell "satiny. Can I make the book? Sorry I forgot the signature. But the plot of the book is G sends me to capture Satiny and he hacks my account and bans me for life. but and I have to prove myself innocent before Satiny takes over CP. I will use random characters from the site and use it on this site and some of my friends. When I said book, I meant story on this site. Don't do the copy-write thing you did with Explorer767. I just want to make the story.Spy Guy Pers 00:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) No prob I'm working on that Penguin Macro Image right now. I have a few questions: * What do you mean by the fact that he wears a robe? * How long is the robe? Also, I think his name should be "Penguin Micro", because "macro" is Greek for "big" (like "macrophage", Greek for "big eater"). Penguin Macro is small. "Micro" (small in Greek) is the appropriate word. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 22:31, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Article Hi, you have a lot of imagination. Can you help me with the Clubb Phengin Weekee article? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Explorer His last edit was 2 hours ago... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Clubb Phengin Weekee The Clubb Phengin Weekee is a parody of our CP Wiki. Just replace: *'Clubb Phengin Weekee' with Club Penguin Wiki *'Encyclopedia where anyone can edit' with Giant white wall where anyone can write *'Wiki' with Wall/Weekee *'V-Rex' with Virrex Then we could relate the Chlorine and Walrus stories to the wall instead of linking to the CP Wiki. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Got it. I just thought I would ask before making it. Just tell me if you change your mind.Spy Guy Pers 00:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Do you like my new story that I am writing? If you don't know what story I am talking about, it is the Sk8rbluewalk story that I talked about on the main Page. It is in the announcements section on the Main Page. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:44, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, do you want to meet on Club Penguin? GTlacier at Pizza parlor. message me on my talk on either wiki when your ready.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, those cards? I got them because I bought trading cards and eneterd the code online.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:34, 13 December 2008 (UTC) No I don't have a spare code. Sorry.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom? When Sockpuppets411 quit Club Penguin Wiki, he blamed me for quitting. HE BLAMED ME! I decided to quit because of him. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) It wasn't even my fault. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Images Your great at making pictures.Do you use a specific programme or are you just gifted at MS paint? Triskelle Heyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey man! it's spongebobrocks09 and since you helped with the quest of the golden waffle, look at this: Johnny Chamio also check the other stuff. but what i need help with the most is my new story, Who Framed Johnny Chamio?. please help, Turtledude. --Spongebobrocks09 22:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I guess I could try making them seem more appealing. Although it may take a long time to do and I still have to get Christmas presents for friends/family. Right now, I plan to do articles about The Mouse, The Mousetron 2000, any related missions regarding Robo-Gary, Herbert Horror and Sensei Wraith. Once I've finished these up then I'll try create a story for the other characters you previously mentioned. I'll get to work during the Christmas holidays (starting mine right now) so you may expect a few changes; Merry Christmas! POGOPUNK32 I am not trying to beg or bug you butt..... I told my friend at school, and he is going to make a character thing and he said he would be the villan. If you still do not want me to make it, tell me and I will stop making the article, and you can delete it. I sicerly hope I am not bugging.Spy Guy Pers 22:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I will probly make it next week since my computer blew up on the inside. From Rossetta Stone spanish class free time at my school, Spy Guy Pers By the way, I was talking about the book I want to make. My friend's name is Eray Hey TurtleShroom, I have a YOUTUBE account. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 01:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Siggy Please use your signiature. I could easily do this. Hi ppls. I just wanna say that Walrus01 is my bro. Don't block him.--Angela Please use your siggy, it might create a bad thing. PLEASE!--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 23:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Current Progress I've redone the Mary P Bear article, feel free to correct the article as you see fit, any other articles that need changes? [[User:POGOPUNK32|'''POGOPUNK32]] RE:Re:re:Banned }}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}} |} If the above is true, why am I still banned?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 06:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yo! Hey can you fix up Dr. Raytasto? Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 20:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The Glorious Day Time to appoint him. Make him bueacrat. Oh this is a glorious day for the wiki. Sign with your siggy. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on being on the wall O' Fame. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 01:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Crown Explorer wouldn't like to wear a crown, they're too bulky for propeller-powered flight. And in the story Quest For The Golden Waffle, it says that the brothers don't like fancy clothes. Sorry, TS, but I really think he looks better in his normal attire. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 02:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC)